Love and War
by Miss Ink
Summary: AU. Obi-Wan has been wed off in a political marriage to new Force-users in order to gain there help with the war against the Separatist. He is sent on a mission to guard his new wife while she talks peace with Duchess Satine on Mandalore. However, will his past relationship cause problems for peace or will new dangers appear. Obi-Wan/OC/Satine, renamed from Match Maker Moments
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I don't own Star Wars, only OCS. This story is loosely based on Match Maker and an episode of Star Wars the Clone Wars. Enjoy.

XXX

Love and War

Chapter 1

Obi-Wan strode into the Council Chamber and was Master Windu waiting for him. He had been summoned on his communicator to discuss a new mission. Obi-Wan was curious of what the mission was about, but he was told that it would be a solo mission and Anakin's assistance would not be required. He thought it was rather odd. Since the war with the Separatist broke out and the Jedi had been given military status, he and Anakin had been teaming up quite a lot.

"Obi-Wan," said Master Windu in greeting.

"Mace, what's the new mission?" replied Obi-Wan in all business.

"You have been given a new mission. You are assigned to be Lady Thrice's body guard while she visits Mandalore for peace talks."

Obi-Wan was surprised. He didn't think the High Council would choose to remove him from the front lines to play body guard to Lady Thrice. He had only been recently wed to the Force-sensitive she-warrior for only 3 months. It was a political marriage in order to assure good ties with the new Force-users from the Outer Core. Obi-Wan was reluctant to accept the marriage at first, but had consented for the greater good. The new Force-users called themselves the Blackswan Clan and had a feudalist society composed of female warriors. Lady Thrice was an important member of her Clan and dutifully assisted the Republic in her Lord Master's behalf.

Though, at first Obi-Wan thought she was only an innocent bystander doing her Lord's bidding, but later learned he was wrong. Instead, he was surprised to discover that she was just as competent as she was beautiful.

Obi-Wan had no intention of breaking the Jedi Code of non-attachment when he had agreed to wed, but fate was a cruel mistress. He found he was infatuated with her since the moment they first meet. He could still taste her lips. Obi-Wan knew it was foolish to harbor such feelings, but he found it difficult to release them into the Force.

"I'm surprised that the High Council choose me to guard the Lady Thrice."

Master Windu raised his brow and said, "It isn't that surprising. You had past dealing with Mandalore and since you are acquainted with Duchess Satine and married to Lady Thrice the Council thought you could put your negations skills to good use during their talks."

Obi-Wan walked towards the large window in the Council Chamber and gazed out into the city. Corescant was lit up. It was night and city glowed around the Temple like fireflies. He rubbed his beard pensively.

"I understand, but if the Council wishes for Mandalore to join the war then it won't work. The Duchess Satine is a pacifist. She won't break her stance on non-violence."

"Perhaps, but regardless the Duchess Satine wishes to speak to Lady Thrice. Do you think Blackswan will join the pacifist?"

Obi-Wan said, "To be perfectly honest, I don't know. Your guess is as good as mine."

Master Windu frowned. "Don't you talk to your wife? Do you think you can get some insight on her opinion on the matter?"

Obi-Wan smiled and turned to face him. He could tell that Mace didn't like his answer. It was true that Lady Thrice shared the same quarters as him and they were wed, but he hadn't spoken to her since he left on mission 2 months ago. In truth, he had been avoiding her. He had hoped to put her out of his thoughts but putting her out of his sights.

"I wish I could be more helpful, Mace but I don't know Lady Thrice well enough to speculate. However, the Blackswan's desire to live in peace does bode well for the pacifist. Though, Lord Blackswan strikes me as a man who keeps his word. If they turn pacifist or not, I doubt he will discontinue giving the Republic aid."

Master Windu pressed his lips and nodded his head. "I agree, Lord Blackswan appears to be a man of his word. Though, regardless of the outcome of these talks the Council would still like you to monitor the situation."

Obi-Wan bowed and said, "Of course, when does the Lady depart?"

"She leaves today. She's waiting for you at the dock."

Obi-Wan was a little surprised by the haste of the mission. He had been back barely a day. He inwardly sighed. It was the typical life of Jedi. Obi-Wan turned to go. He heard Master Windu say, "May the Force be with you, Obi-Wan" before the door closed.

XXX

Location: loading dock

Obi-Wan adjusted his sleeve nervously as he walked towards the dock. He hadn't seen Lady Thrice in over 2 months. He had been away fighting against the Separatist. Though, some how Obi-Wan felt like a part of him was running away. He had been trying all the time to forget the kiss he had shared with his new bride.

The day of the wedding was the first time they had meet. He hadn't even seen her face until after they were wed. All he knew at the time was that she was over 600 years old and very long lived. He was afraid she was an old maid. He hadn't expected her to be a beautiful young woman. He hadn't expected the surge of possessiveness he felt when she answered him back with his own name. He hadn't expected he would kiss her the moment he brought her to his quarters, but he had and now the memory haunted his dreams.

Though, Obi-Wan felt confident that he had gotten over his little infatuation. He knew he could remain un-attached.

He passed through the dock doors and towards the landing pad. He saw Lady Thrice's ship and nearly tripped over his own feet when he saw her. Thrice was dressed beautifully in white robes. Her long black hair was down and loose. It flowed over her shoulders and on her head was a silver crown. She looked like a queen.

She spotted Obi-Wan and grinned. "Sir Knight, I was beginning to think you would never arrive."

"And miss seeing you again, Milady?"

Lady Thrice offered Obi-Wan her hand. Obi-Wan was surprised. They hadn't touch since the wedding. He knew that being Force-sensitive made touch no small thing to the Clan. He reached out and took it and planted a kiss. Obi-Wan was stumped. He thought for sure he would get some sort of reading on her feelings through the Force. However, he discovered that she was blocking him. He sensed nothing from her-not even her Force-presence. It was like she wasn't even there. He felt left out in the cold.

"You're blocking me."

"My lady, we are ready to depart," said a woman at the ramp.

Obi-Wan looked and saw a woman with short black hair like a man and strange red eyes like Thrice. She was dressed in a plain grey dress that covered her from neck to toe.

Thrice turned to her and said, "Yes, of course" before looking back to Obi-Wan. "This is Shema. She will be accompanying us to Mandalore as my handmaiden."

Obi-Wan was intrigued. He hadn't met another member of the Clan since the wedding. He noticed that they shared similar features, but he also saw that she was glaring at him. If looks could kill he'd be dead.

Obi-Wan politely bowed to Shema and said, "It's a pleasure, Miss Shema. I am Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi."

Shema replied, "Yes, I know who you are" and proceeded to march up the ramp.

Obi-Wan concluded that if Thrice was being cold than Shema was frigid. He turned to Thrice and said, "Well, that was a warm introduction. Do all members of the Clan act so welcoming?"

"No, Shema is letting her emotions cloud her judgment. Don't mind her, Sir Knight. She is highly dependable."

"If you say so, Milady. Though, I don't remember you ever needing a handmaiden before."

XXX

The journey to Mandalore was uneventful. Obi-Wan, Lady Thrice and Shema arrived on time at the dock near the government building where they were greeted by the Duchess Satine. Satine was dressed in a beautiful purple and blue gown. Her light blonde hair was pinned back and her high blue collar circled her head. She told with her guards and watched as the ship slowly made it's decent. The ship landed and the ramp lowered.

Satine was glad that Lady Thrice, the Blackswan Ambassador agreed to meet with her and have peace talks. She was hoping that the new Force-beings would be willing to join the Council of Neutral Systems. She wanted them to join and help her convince the Jedi to withdraw from their involvement in the war with the Separatists and focus more on promoting peace.

Though, Satine did not know much about Lady Thrice other than she was bond to the Jedi and had dedicated several months to medical aid to the Outer Rim. She knew that her master, Lord Blackswan had expressed interesting in forming a peaceful settlement on Yavin 4.

However, Satine was surprised to see that the first person to exit the ship was Obi-Wan. She had no idea he would be on Lady Thrice's ship. And a second later Lady Thrice appeared and was led down the ramp by Obi-Wan's hand. Trailing behind them was a handmaiden dressed in grey.

Satine noticed how young the Ambassador looked. She had seen holo-vids of her, but in person she was even younger than she thought.

Obi-Wan spoke first, "May I present the Lady Thrice, Ambassador to Blackswan Society. Milady, may I present the Duchess Satine of Mandalore."

Each lady bowed in greeting. Satine said, "I am grateful that you have excepted my invitation, Lady Thrice. You're people have been nothing but peace since arriving at the Core. I was hoping you could set an example to the Jedi and the Senate in joining the Council of Neutral Systems."

Thrice said, "It is no doubt that peace is better than war, Duchess but if you're people want to be free than they will have to fight for it."

Satine was surprised. She had hoped that Lady Thrice shared in her passion for peace. Though, she wondered if she was wise enough to realize that fighting never solved anything. She wondered if all Force-sensitive being spoke of peace but really practiced war. Yet, she knew that the landing pad was no place for such talks.

She bowed again and said, "I'm sure you and Obi-Wan have had a long journey and would probably like some time to rest. Come, I'll show you to your rooms."

Lady Thrice, Obi-Wan and Shema followed Satine into the large government building. She realized that their talks might be longer than she thought.

XXX

TBC

XXX

Please read and review. Thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

Love and War

Chapter 2

Satine led Thrice, Obi-Wan and Shema to a furnished apartment inside the government building. It had a modern decoration and 2 bedrooms. Satine did not expect Obi-Wan or Thrice's handmaiden. Satine noticed that Thrice had packed very light and only had one suit case that was pulled in by the handmaiden on a hover-pad. The handmaiden with short hair immediately deposited the case once they were in the apartment and began to inspect each room before nodding to Thrice.

"It is acceptable, my lady."

"Thank you, Shema," replied Thrice before turning to her host. "Duchess Satine, thank you for the rooms. Let us start our meeting in say half an hour?"

"As you wish, Lady Thrice."

Satine then began to leave. Obi-Wan decided to join her. He abruptly turned and said, "I'll escort you, Satine. I also need to make my rounds for security."

Obi-Wan eyed Thrice until finally she said, "Very well, Sir Knight."

Jedi Master took his leave. Satine noticed something was bothering him. She waited for him to speak, but decided instead to break the ice. She looked ahead and smiled.

"Well, I didn't expect you to arrive on Mandalore with Lady Thrice. Did the High Council assign you or did you volunteer?"

He gave her a side-way glance and matched her pace down the hall. "It was the High Council's. They thought a familiar face would make things run more smoothly."

Satine said, "It's just the Jedi way of interfering. I thought they wanted Mandalore to side with the Republic. Are you here to oversee the negotiations?"

"No, it isn't like that, Satine. I'm merely here as Lady Thrice's body guard."

"Is that the only reason?"

Obi-Wan paused. Satine also stopped her decent down the hall and turned to face him. She looked up into his gray-blue eyes and felt her heart both ache and bloom. It was ridiculous but she had hoped he had come to see her. Obi-Wan read the feelings shinning in her eyes and turned away.

"Satine, please. We've been through this before. I can't return your feelings."

The Duchess lowered her eyes and held her hands tightly in front of her and said, "Yes, I know…especially since you're married now."

Obi-Wan said, "Satine, my marriage to Lady Thrice was political. I haven't forgotten my commitment to the Order. We each have our own destiny."

"And does your lady know about your commitment?"

Obi-Wan was surprised. He thought the matter was resolved. He was a Jedi. She was a Duchess and Thrice-well to be honest he wasn't sure what she was. All he did know was that she wanted and it wasn't him. He said, "Yes, and Milady has made her intentions perfectly clear. She wants no part of me."

Satine heard the emotion in his voice. She could tell that Thrice's opinion mattered to him. He wasn't as indifferent as he pretended to be. She wondered what had gone wrong. She wondered what made her dislike him so much. However, it would have to wait. Satine had to get ready for her talks with the Ambassador. There were bigger things in the universe to worry about then what was going on between 2 people.

XXX

Meanwhile, back in the apartment Thrice unclenched her fist and visibly relaxed after Obi-Wan and Satine left the rooms. Shema approached her and offered her a hand. Thrice turned her away.

"No, Shema. I'm fine."

Shema scuffed and sat down on a chair. She looked out the window at the towering city and zooming ships. Mandalore was a rich world like Coruscant. It bothered to think of all this luxury being wasted on people yearning for war. They could never understand what her Clan had to endure because of war. It made her sick to her stomach to think of them going down the same path.

Shema said, "You're not fine. You have been hiding your powers since Coruscant. I know it has something to do with the Jedi."

"Perhaps, but I have my reasons."

Shema said, "You ought to end these games. You should put him in his place. The Jedi are children compared to the Clan. The only one with any merit is Master Yoda."

Thrice said, "Enough, Shema. As I am your lady than Obi-Wan is your lord."

The maiden was astonished. She rose from her chair wide-eyed and looked to her. She said, "You can't be serious! He's no match for you. He's—"

Thrice cut her off and said, "He has my favor. You will treat him as you would treat me. Is that understood?"

Shema felt sour and lowered her head. She respected Thrice more than any other member of the Clan. She was true and strong. A noble warrior maiden that had taken her under her wing. To her Thrice would always be her lady. She wondered if she was wrong wasting her time on the Jedi. She wondered if they were all wasting their time playing politics with the Core. Though, in her mind no one was good enough for Lady Thrice.

Shema obediently said, "Yes, my lady."

Thrice approached her and put her hand under Shema's chin and lifted her head up to meet her gaze. Shema felt her warm reassurance through the Force. Thrice smiled.

"I appreciate your concern, Shema. I trust your judgment but you must trust mine. You know Lord Blackswan's plan. Peace requires trust and trust requires time."

"Oh-uh, sorry. Am I disturbing something?" asked Obi-Wan as he unexpectedly entered the room.

Both women turned their heads to face him. Obi-Wan felt embarrassed. He knew he had interrupted something. He had just returned from his security patrol when he suddenly entered the room to find Thrice very close to her handmaiden and touching her face. It look rather intimate.

Thrice dropped her hand and stepped away. "Oh no, please enter, Sir Knight." She then turned to Shema and said, "Shema, please leave us."

The handmaiden quietly left the room and entered one of the bedrooms and closed the door. Obi-Wan waited and watched her leave. He then softly began to pace and circled closer to Thrice. She was still dressed in white and gold. She looked angelic.

"I can tell she doesn't like me."

"Nonsense, Sir Knight. Shema doesn't know you."

"Yes, but that doesn't seem to have stopped her from forming an opinion of me. Though, if your ready I can escort you to the conference room. Satine should be waiting."

"Yes, of course." She then turned towards the room where Shema had disappeared and called to her. "Shema, we are leaving."

A second later, the handmaiden emerged from the other room and opened the front door. Thrice then lifted her hand for Obi-Wan to take. He took it led her out to the hall. Shema trailed behind. Obi-Wan noted that Thrice had forgotten to raise her guard. He could feel her through the Force. Her presence was strong. He liked it. The Force had been clouded for some time and her clear presence was reassuring.

However, Thrice could sense Obi-Wan's feelings. They poured into her like a bitter wine. She felt his unease and turned to meet his eye. His deep grey-blue eyes meet her orbs. He felt exposed under her gaze. He felt that she had not really looked at him since the wedding. He didn't see the usual indifference or pride in her look instead all he saw was concern.

"You're troubled, Sir Knight."

"It's nothing. It's just a feeling."

He gave her a reassuring smile, but she wasn't convinced. Though, Thrice knew it wasn't the time to worry about Obi-Wan. She had to prepare herself for Satine. The Duchess was waiting and they were already at the door to the conference room.

Obi-Wan released the Lady Thrice's hand and pulled open one of the double doors to the chamber. However, once they were inside they saw that Satine wasn't alone. Inside, they saw Darth Maul and Savage Opress. The two Sith had the Duchess captive and had slain her advisers.

Satine raised her hand and shouted, "Obi-Wan! Run!"

However, Darth Maul used the Force to slam the doors shut behind them with a boom. The half mechanical Sith grinned.

"Ah, Obi-Wan. So good of you to join us."

XXX

TBC

XXX

Author's Note: The chapter is based loosely on the Star Wars the Clone Wars episode titled The Lawless.

Please read and review. Thank you.


	3. Chapter 3

Love and War

Chapter 3

Obi-Wan narrowed his brow. He was surprised to see Darth Maul alive though clearly he was half the man he used to be. Obi-Wan knew that under normal circumstances facing one Sith was dangerous enough, but facing two was deadly. He had to somehow protect both Thrice and Satine. He counted 4 opponents in total. Darth Maul had 2 members of the Death Watch with him. It was clear that Darth Maul had joined forces with the Death Watch to infiltrate Mandalore. Obi-Wan reached for his lightsaber.

"You're fight is with me, Darth Maul. Now, let her go."

Darth Maul shook his finger and said, "Now, now, Obi-Wan. You are in no position to make any demands." He then rose from the Duchess' throne and stepped closer to him.

"I have waited a long time for my revenge and now I have to perfect tool to cause you the pain you have caused me."

Darth Maul then raised his hand and used to Force to raise Satine by her throat with the Force. Satine began to gag and tried to pry away the invisible hand away from her neck, but it was no use. The Sith smiled at Obi-Wan pain as he watch Satine suffer. He relished it like a man starved. He had waited so long for this moment.

"Lower your weapon, Kenobi. I want you on your knees."

Obi-Wan had no choice. He lowered his lightsaber and deactivated the laser. He could not afford to jeopardize Satine's life. A member of the Death Watch approached kicked him to the ground. The other man herded Thrice and Shema towards the throne. Thrice did not resist and Shema found her lead. Obediently, he fell to his knees. Darth Maul grinned and stood over him.

Obi-Wan defiantly meet his gaze and said, "What now? Will you kill me?"

Darth Maul used the Force to draw Satine closer. She cried out in pain as the grip around her neck grew stronger. Obi-Wan clenched his fist. Darth Maul noticed and turned to him pleased.

"Your emotions betray you. Yes, let your anger grow. Let yourself hate. Hate me as I hate you. Let it consume you. Join the Dark Side. Embrace it!"

Obi-Wan used all his will to unclench his fist. It was true he felt hate but he refused to fall to the Dark Side. He spoke in a strong voice and said, "You may kill me, but you can never destroy me. It takes strength to resist the dark side. Only the weak embrace it."

"It is more powerful than you know. I have languished for years thinking of nothing but you. Nothing but this moment. And now, the perfect tool for my vengeance is in front of us. I never planned on killing you, but I will make you share my pain, Kenobi."

Darth Maul than activated his black lightsaber and raised Satine for the final blow. Obi-Wan watched helplessly but a moment later Satine fell to the ground and free of Sith's grip.

"What trickery is this?" shouted Maul.

"It was the Ambassador, brother," said Savage Opress.

Darth Maul turned and saw Thrice with her hand raised. She had managed to free Satine from his grasp. He quickly strode to her. The dainty lady did not flinch but instead glared.

"Who are you?"

"I am Lady Thrice Kenobi. I am the Ambassador of Blackswan."

"Thrice Kenobi? What is your relation to Obi-Wan?"

"Obi-Wan is my husband and the Duchess Satine is mine to harm, not yours."

Darth Maul grinned. He didn't know that Obi-Wan had a wife. He didn't know if it was true, but the fact that she wanted to do harm to his precious Duchess was something he could not resist. He decided to test to see if Obi-Wan had any feelings for this woman as well.

He moved to bow and said, "Why of course, my lady. Who am I to stop you from hurting Duchess Satine. Here, take my blade. Use it to run her through."

Darth Maul then handed Thrice the weapon and stepped aside. He watched her hold the black lightsaber with her two hands. He reached over and ran his hand over her loose black hair and watched to see Obi-Wan's reaction.

Obi-Wan glared at Darth Maul menacingly. He did not like him pawing at his bride but oddly he think Thrice was the jealous type. He knew she took her job as an ambassador very seriously. She wouldn't let her personal feelings get in the way of her duty. Though, the smile she wore on her face as she held Maul's saber while looking at Satine did give him pause. He watched as she took a step closer to Satine.

"Thrice! What are you doing?"

Thrice raised the saber and swung at Satine. Satine dodged but was still weakened from Maul's grip. She rolled away and raised her arm.

"Thrice! Please, you don't have to do this."

"No! You are a rival. You had your chance. Obi-Wan is mine."

Thrice then raised the saber again but this time she turned and took out one of Darth Maul's prosthetics legs. Shema sprang into action and took out the two members of the Death Watch with her silver sword she had concealed under her long grey dress. Shema then pulled the dress over her head and revealed that she was wearing a black battle suite underneath. Obi-Wan got up in shock. He watched as Thrice offered Satine her hand.

"A little acting can go a long way."

Satine took her hand and said, "I don't know. It sounded like you meant it."

Thrice smiled. "Sticks and stones, Duchess." She then handed her the saber. Satine took it and deactivated the blade.

"I don't believe in violence, my lady."

Darth Maul then reached out and snatched the weapon out from Satine's hand. He was full of fire. His eyes glowed as he spoke. "You share the same weakness as Obi-Wan, Duchess. It will be your undoing."

However, before he could strike Obi-Wan intervened and blocked his attack with his lightsaber. Obi-Wan watched as Maul struggled to get back to his feet. Thrice had left him off balance when she cut one of his prosthetics legs. Though, he still had Savage Oppress. The larger Sith was battling Shema. To her credit, Shema was able to defend against him, but not for long. Obi-Wan was certain that he would out last her in a duel. Meanwhile, Savage Oppress noticed his brother's predicament and went to his aid.

"Brother."

Savage Oppress moved to lift him up, but once on his feet Maul shoved him away. "No, get them! I want Obi-Wan alive!"

Obi-Wan wasted no time. He grabbed Thrice by the hand and made for the door. Satine and Shema followed. They were out running down the hall and away from the Sith. Savage Oppress was hot on their trail. He threw open the doors with the Force and went after them.

Meanwhile, Darth Maul took his communicator and contacted the other members of the Death Watch. They would help him hunt down Obi-Wan and his friends. He needed time to repair the damage Thrice had done to his leg before he could pursue them. Maul was angry but he could be patient. He had waited a long time for revenge on Kenobi and the more friends he had, the sweeter his vengeance would taste.

XXX

Satine did not know what had happened. She had no idea that the Sith were working with the Death Watch or that some many of them had infiltrated the building. In a matter of minutes they were not only being chased down by Savage Oppress, but by members of the Death Watch as well.

"Quickly, this way. We need to leave the building," she said to her friends.

Shema opened the door to a corridor and saw more of the Death Watch and slammed it shut. She then pulled a blaster from her belt and destroyed the mechanical lock on the door.

She said, "Not that way. I saw we make our own exit. My lady, your sword."

Shema then took a black sword from her belt and handed it Thrice. Obi-Wan turned red when he saw Thrice take the sword and began using it to shorten her already revealing white dress. He averted his eyes and met Satine's.

Satine smiled and said, "I have a feeling your wife makes a better fighter than an ambassador."

"She's full of surprises I'm sure."

However, their conversation was cut short when the Death Watch blew up the door. Savage Oppress was with them. It would not be long before they entered their part of the building. Shema ran to a window and looked down. She saw that they were very high up and several ships were zooming by below. She turned to Thrice.

"My lady, I suggest we jump. There are ships below. We can make it."

Obi-Wan was amazed at how confident Shema sounded. Normal people couldn't make a jump like that or even attempt it. He was beginning to wonder if the Clan weren't just Force-sensitive but rather Force masters.

Though, unexpectedly he saw Thrice grin. She was actually thinking of it. She smashed the window open with her sword. A gust of wind nearly sucked them out. Obi-Wan had to hold Satine to keep her from falling. However, Thrice did not make the jump. Instead, she grabbed Obi-Wan by hand and opened an unlocked door. She shoved him in and had Shema do the same and shut the door.

It was a broom closet. It was rather a small room with cleaning tools and a mop. He was about to protest when suddenly he heard Savage Oppress and the Death Watch break into the corridor. The sound of broken pieces of metal hit the ground. Satine covered her mouth to prevent herself from making a sound. He watched as Shema took her hand and reached up to close the light. In complete darkness they stood still and listened.

"Where are they?"

"The window. They must have jump."

"Did they make it?"

"Enough. Follow them. I want them alive!"

Obi-Wan heard the footsteps of the Death Watch disperse. Though, he heard one person remain. They were heavy and no doubt belonged to Savage Oppress. The heavy Sith crushed the broken glass under his feet as he passed. Obi-Wan knew that he would have no trouble sensing them. He wasn't as bright as Maul but he was strong in the Force. He knew it would only be a matter of time. Yet, Obi-Wan was surprised to hear the Sith leave.

Bewildered, he wondered how they managed to escape detection, but a second later he noticed that Thrice was still holding his hand. He realized that all the while she had been masking their presence. She had literally given Oppress the cold-shoulder like she had been doing to him at the start of their trip. He had no idea that she could mask others beside herself.

Inwardly, he examined what she had done. Obi-Wan sensed with the Force that she had somehow managed to suppress both their Force-signatures till it blended in with the Force around them. It was like camouflage. He realized that Shema was doing the same with Satine.

Shema was the first to move. She reached up and opened the door. Satine exited first and breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Oh, thank the gods that actually worked."

Obi-Wan said, "He'll no doubt be back. We must go."

Satine said, "No, I can't leave Mandalore. I won't abandon my people."

Thrice said, "What good are you to Mandalore if you are dead? I told you before Duchess, freedom is not free."

Satine said, "I won't use violence. We will go to Coruscant. We will go to the Senate."

"And they will declare a state of emergency and take Mandalore from you. If you have no allies then they will help you only if you abide to their authority. They will not respect your autonomy if you cannot hold your own ground. They will treat you like a troublesome child."

Satine turned away and pressed her lips. She knew Thrice was right. The Senate was too war hungry. They would not help Mandalore, especially if they were no longer a part of the Senate. Since Mandalore formed the Council of Neutral Systems the Senate had suspicions about Mandalore's loyalty.

"Will Lord Blackswan help us?"

Shema grabbed Thrice by the shoulder. "We must leave."

"Yes, you're right. This is no time to talk. We need a ship."

The group then managed to go undetected down to the hanger bay, but stopped when they saw that it was guarded by the Death Watch. Obi-Wan estimated with all four of them they had a fighting chance, but their fight would no doubt alert Darth Maul and Savage Oppress.

"We'll have to find another way. Come on, let's enter the city."

Obi-Wan then lead the group into the city. It was densely polluted and Satine and Thrice were able to get disguises. Their official wear would draw too much attention. All of them put on their hoods expect Shema. The handmaiden bought a cloak and put a bright bow on her head. Obi-Wan thought she looked rather childish, but it was a good disguise. Obi-Wan knew that Darth Maul would not stop looking for them and would find them if they did not leave soon. The Death Watch was everywhere. Obi-Wan spotted them lurking around the market place.

Shema said, "I suggest we split up. We should try and blend in. We should go to the first ship yard and get a transport."

Obi-Wan said, "Agreed. I'll do with Satine and—"

Satine interrupted him and said, "No, I'll go with Thrice. You go with Shema."

Obi-Wan didn't have time to argue and agreed. He said, "All right, but keep in sight till we reach the ship yard."

He watched as Satine took Thrice by the arm and together the women began to enter deeper into the market place. Obi-Wan was left with Shema. The handmaiden gave him an awkward pause before offering her hand. Reluctantly, he took it and together they began to walk.

Meanwhile, Satine finally had Thrice to herself. She wanted to speak to her about Lord Blackswan and if he would give her his help. She wasn't sure which way he would turn. Though, before she could ask Thrice spoke first.

"He might help you if you offer him something. I will help you present your case."

"What does he want?"

"It depends of what you offer."

"Mandalore's friendship. Membership to the Council."

"He wants no part of your Council. The Clan is already a part of the war by helping the Jedi."

"Yes, but with medical aid and supplies. I thought your lord wanted peace. I thought your people were fellow pacifist."

Thrice said, "The Clan never turned their back on our warrior ways unlike Mandalore. Your people are divided. They wanted to be strong, but they don't want to fight. You cannot have it both ways. Right now Mandalore makes a poor ally. They want others to defend them, but they are unwilling to defend their friends."

Satine frowned. "If that is your opinion of Mandalore then why did you agree to talk?"

"Lord Blackswan wishes for Mandalore to rejoin the Senate as our ally."

"What! Mandalore will never—"

"Gotcha!" said a member of the Death Watch as he snatched Satine by the arm.

He spun her around and removed her hood and revealed her bright blonde hair and blue eyes. She stared at the masked man with wide-eyes. She saw behind him two other men coming to his side. Satine was caught.

XXX

TBC

XXX

Please read and review. Thank you.


End file.
